1. Field of the Invention
The principles of the present invention relate to computers, and more specifically, to providing travel-related information associated with a calendar appointment.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of computers, many people have moved away from having physical calendars to using electronic calendars for keeping track of appointments and other important dates. Examples of electronic calendars include Microsoft® Outlook®, Google® Calendar™, and Yahoo!® Calendar™. Most electronic calendars allow a user to schedule appointments by selecting a time and date. In addition, some electronic calendars allow a user to specify a location associated with the appointment. Further, some electronic calendars provide pop-up reminders to a user of an upcoming appointment.